Haunting Nightmares
by Starmoonlight23
Summary: Yusei, Jack, and Crow have been having some bad feelings lately. They ignore the feelings and end up paying for it as a mysterious masked person sends them to another dimension. But they find out that their decks are useless. Will they be able to find out who this mysterious person is? And will Yusei find Akiza? Read on to find out! All pairs! TAKING A BREAK
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Here's a new story for you all and I just wanted to say that I'm continuing both A Rose Kidnapped and New Domino high school instead of making sequels! So if you've been waiting for a update on one of those two stories, I've updated! So let's go on with the story!**

**I don't own yugioh 5ds just the story plot!**

**Danger?**

" Hey Jack!" Crow called out from the garage.

" What is it?" Jack asked as he stepped inside the garage.

" Can you go call Yusei? Something is wrong with my duel runner," Crow said as Jack nodded his head and left.

_Man, I hope Yusei can fix this today, I have to take Vanessa to the flower shop before it gets dark, _Crow thought as he groaned and stood up.

Yusei walked inside with Jack not to far behind.

" Hey Crow what happen?" Yusei asked as Crow pointed to the duel runner.

Yusei walked over to it and began working on it.

" Hmm…there, that should it," Yusei said as he got up and tried the engine.

" Alright! Thanks," Crow said as he got on.

" I have to go take Vanessa to the flower shop," Crow said as Yusei nodded to go on ahead.

Crow then drove out of the garage and headed over to the direction of his friend for now. As he was driving, Crow looked at his rear mirror and saw a strange figure on a duel bike following him.

_What in the world? _Crow thought as he boosted his runner to go faster.

The figure continued to follow him as Crow slowly came to a complete stop. Crow got out of his runner and began to walk towards the figure. The figure was wearing a mask and a black cloak.

_That looks almost exactly like Akiza when she was the black rose, _Crow thought as he stopped a few feet away from the figure.

" You and your friends are going to perish soon, don't make a mistake when you go somewhere because you might not come back alive," the masked figure said as he began to laugh.

" What are you talking about? I don't even know you," Crow said as the figure just kept laughing and started his duel bike and rode off.

This isn't a good sign, Crow thought as he looked at the direction heading towards Vanessa's home.

_She can wait until tomorrow,_ Crow thought as he headed straight for home.

" Yusei! Jack!" Crow said loudly bursting through the doors of where they were living at.

Both guys turned to look at Crow with wide eyes.

" Something bad is going on," Crow said as both teenagers looked at each other and back at Crow.

" What do you mean?" Yusei said as Crow replied " Something evil,"

" That's nonsense Crow, what made you think such a thing?" Jack asked as he stood up.

" I saw a person with a black cloak and a mask following me," Crow said as Yusei's face turned pale.

" Ha! It was probably Akiza, hopefully she took Yusei's advice not to go back to being the Black Rose," Jack said as Crow nodded no and quickly said " It couldn't have been her, Akiza wouldn't say "You and your friends are going to perish soon" would she?"

" No…she wouldn't," Yusei said as he walked passed Jack and Crow.

He walked over to a rose garden that was near to his home. He looked at them and thought _I know for sure that you didn't go back to being a hurtful person, I just know it._

Crow looked out the door feeling bad that he brought Akiza up. She hasn't been talking to Yusei much anymore and they don't have any communication. But it surely wouldn't have been her. She has changed unless, the masked person was Sayer. It was possible and if it was Akiza then she would have to be under his control. It makes sense for either option.

Jack walked out of the building, leaving Crow by the door still thinking. Jack walked over to where Yusei was standing and put a hand on Yusei's shoulder. Yusei looked up at Jack and said " I'm not sure anymore about Akiza,"

Jack sighed and took his hand off of Yusei's shoulder saying " Now I know for a fact that Akiza wouldn't say something like that, and who knows, it's possible that this might have to do with Sayer,"

Yusei's face became very angry at hearing that man's name. He did something that Akiza would never forget. Make her a monster for everyone to hate her.

" Don't even mention his name Jack," Yusei said as he headed over to the house.

Jack followed behind saying " Well it's the truth Yusei, it's very possible that he has taken Akiza,"

Yusei stopped and said " I know…it's just I don't want to believe that possibility,"

Both he and Jack walked back inside the house, with Crow still trying to figure this mystery out.

**Yes done with the first chapter! **

**Please read and review!**

***sml23* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I wanted to say, thank you for the reviews! So I do not own yugioh 5ds just the story plot! Hope you all like this chapter! Oh and sorry if the characters appear very ooc. But anyways, I hope you like the chapter!**

**Opening up**

It was now eleven o' clock in the night. Yusei decided to go to his room instead of staying up. He felt very sleepy and a bit dizzy. All of this thinking of Akiza wasn't doing him any good. He got up to the last step and sighed heavily. Crow told him that he was sorry that he brought the thought of Akiza up into the conversation. Yusei didn't really mind hearing Akiza's name, but what was making him very upset and angry was the thought of Akiza in Sayer's hands, in his control, just the thought made Yusei shiver. He couldn't take her out of his mind. How could he, she was beautiful. Her bright big amber eyes just made him smile. Her magenta colored hair was shiny, soft and curved around her amazing face and a little bit on her amazing body. She was just plain perfect. Any man would love to be with her. Other than her beauty, she was the sweetest thing ever. Her laughing was like music to anyone's ears. Her sweet smile too. Yusei smiled at thought of her. He was so luck to meet her, to set her free from Sayer's grasp. Sayer was the one to blame for her becoming the black rose, the young lady that people would be scared of. If only people would give her a chance…then they would understand that she was a very nice person underneath the mask, the dark cloak she wore on her body.

Yusei walked into his room and closed the door slowly. He then sat on his bed, removed his boots and his jacket. He then stood up and walked into the bathroom. Yusei brushed his teeth, washed his face and dried his face. He removed the white towel from his face slowly. He saw that he was a bit pale but didn't mind it. Yusei then left the bathroom and walked over to his bed. He laid down face up with his eyes closed thinking of the last time he was with Akiza.

**Flashback:**

" _Akiza…please take care of yourself," Yusei said as he let go of Akiza's hand._

" _Don't worry Yusei, I will," she said cheerfully running over the rose garden close by from where Yusei was living with his friends._

" _I just absolutely love these roses," she said as she smelled the lovely aroma coming from the roses._

" _Yeah, each time I look at them, they remind me of you," Yusei said as she turned to look at him, directly into his eyes._

_Yusei had the most amazing sapphire eyes she's ever seen. They were bright, shiny and full of greatness. _

_She shyly gave him a smile as he smiled back at her. There was a clear connection between them both. A bond that probably would never be broken._

" _Well Yuesi, I have to go, it's getting dark," Akiza said standing up straightly._

" _Yeah you have a point, why don't I take you home on my duel runner?" Yusei asked her, his eyes pleading that she would say yes._

_She smiled and said " Sure, why not," _

_He immediately ran over to the garage. He put his helmet on and searched for a spare one for Akiza. He found one and got on his runner. He sped out of the garage and slowed down near Akiza._

" _Here put this on," he said giving the helmet to her as she took it and got on._

" _Is this safe?" Akiza asked as Yusei laughed and replied " Yes it's safe, just hold on to me," _

_She blushed a little and put her hands around his waist._

" _Ok here we go," Yusei said as he started the duel runner._

_The roar of the engine made Akiza afraid as she was having second thoughts about riding. But a few seconds later, Yusei had already pressed on the gas as they sped off._

_They rode all the way to Akiza's home._

_Yusei took his helmet off and got off of the runner. He help Akiza off of the runner as she handed him the helmet._

" _Thank you Yusei," Akiza said as she ran off to the front door of her home._

_She waved good bye to him smiling as he did the same._

_*End of flashback*_

Yusei sighed opening his eyes. All he saw was darkness, nothing else. The memory of Akiza was all that remain in his thoughts. He felt better, the thought of that day made him smile.

_I will see you soon Akiza, I promise, _Yusei thought as he drifted to sleep.

Below in the living room, Crow was thinking about Vanessa. He didn't know what he was going to tell her tomorrow. She probably would give him an angry look with those big emerald eyes of hers. Crow smiled a little at the thought of her light brown curly hair and her beautiful smile. He would admit it, he was crazy in love with her. She was very similar to him in many ways, but she was quiet, and had a soft light voice. Shoot she was perfect for him. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. Vanessa loved to go to the flower shop a few minutes away from her home. She absolutely loved to pick flowers out and take them home. Crow would usually buy her bouquets of white roses. Vanessa loved white roses, they were her favorite flowers.

_She's probably going to kill me, _Crow thought chuckling.

Jack was in the kitchen drinking some tea. He brought the cup to his lips and took a slip. He then set it down and closed his lips and took as slip. He then set it down and closed his eyes. He felt so warm, almost the same feeling he would get when he would hang out with Carly. She was a bit clumsy sometimes and she was shy. Sometimes, Jack didn't even know if Carly was still with him. She was so quiet, but she was lovely. One thing Jack would change about Carly's appearance would be the glasses she wears. Those glasses covered up her magnificent turquoise orbs. Jack just looked out the window, and saw twinkling stars.

All the teenage guys had a goal, to be with the girl they really like and love. Yusei on the other hand still needs to find his beautiful rose.

Far away from the guys, a young lady looks out a window, tears falling from her eyes. She can't move at all. She was very weak. Not knowing where she was. Lost and afraid with no one to comfort her.

_Please…someone…help me, _the young lady thought covering her face with her hands.

**Done with this chapter! **

**Please read and review! **

***sml23***


End file.
